Reminisce
by phoenixtears07
Summary: He thinks and remembers in the darkness before dawn. Some spoilers for Chapter 53.


This is my first 07 Ghost fic. I'm am currently obsessed with this manga/anime. The art is gorgeous and I really hope they have a second anime season.

This has spoilers for Chapter 53.

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. It belongs to the author and artist.

--

Cold violet eyes peered out into the pitch darkness of night beyond the transparent pane of glass. He briefly considered allowing some form of illumination in the chambers but quickly discarded the idea. These modern artificial lights gave him a headache after a while, and his not-quite-human-eyes could pierce the black veil with no issues.

The world was different from what he remembered of it a thousand years ago.

Even he, himself, had changed.

Yet, humans remained, for the most part, disappointingly unchanged. They were still weak creatures. Not even worthy of pity. How…unentertaining.

He longed to hold his old scythe once more, craved the excitement of slicing apart those pathetic souls. He could almost feel the bright red blood flowing thickly against his skin. If he closed his eyes, he could conjure the metallic taste of life slowly trickling away.

Long, slender fingers curled around a fancy gold hilt. Familiar, yet not what he longed for.

His hand slackened and fell back to the side. His mouth curved downwards. His scythe was not in his grasp. For now, it stayed frustratingly out of reach.

Red flashed in his violet eyes. His old weapon was in the hands of that impertinent blond bishop. One of the Seven Ghosts. His hand curled into a fist.

Zehel.

The name echoed in his head. A litany of anger and malice. Blood dripped from crescent shaped marks on the palm of his white-knuckled fist. One day…

One day, he would devour them. They who dared to mimic his appearance. Those inferior _replacements_.

Once he recovered his body and regained all his powers, he would tear apart this world. He would repay all the wrongs done to him a thousand fold and offer the ruined husk of this fallen world to the Chief of Heaven, his creator.

He would not allow anyone to stand in his way. The Barsburg Empire was useful for now but only until he could once more fully pull on the mantle of who he had once been.

He closed his eyes.

"I am and will always be –"

"_You're _that_ Verloren? Father's most perfect creation? Your appearance is rather different, huh?"_

Violet eyes snapped open, any traces of red gone. His ears strained to hear that voice again, though he knew it only resounded in his memories.

"_You're a life saver. Thank you!"_

She was long dead at the mercy of his scythe.

"_But they're pretty…just like snow!"_

…Yes…he had many of those flowers blossom for her. She had been beautiful, even in death. He felt a momentary twinge of regret, but he ruthlessly crushed it down to numbness. He had no need for emotions.

But, he had not failed to notice the similarities Teito Klein had to Eve. The boy's hair was the same shade as hers. Those eyes held the same shape and shade of green. Their faces had the same shape.

His soul was just as bright as hers had been.

He may not have needed emotions, but they affected him all the same. He had ample opportunity to kill Teito Klein. But every time he raised a hand to strike the killing blow, he found himself unable to complete the action.

"Teito Klein. Who are you? Could it be that you are…?"

His voice trailed off as the sky began to lighten. Dawn was approaching.

He reached down to pick up his uniform hat. For now, he would put aside these thoughts and memories in favor of his façade.

He slowly, almost reluctantly placed it upon his head and adjusted it so the brim shadowed his eyes.

"_You're kinder than you appear, aren't you?"_

Chief of Staff Ayanami quietly closed the door to his chambers and walked away from the vestiges of times long past. There was work to do.

--

Anyway, Ayanami/Verloren is my favorite character so I wrote this random drabble about him. I hope I managed to stay in character with him. I just don' t think he can be a cold, heartless bastard all the time. After all, he loved Eve, didn't he?

And I don't think it's a coincidence that Teito and Eve look almost exactly alike. Aside from the hair style and clothes, they are pretty much identical twins.


End file.
